Sleep Talking
by arteotakupe
Summary: Rockman couldn't possibly believe what he had just witnessed. It wasn't sure if NetNavis could actually have dreams, but again, neither him or Blues were your idea of a regular Navi…


**Author's note: This story happens in an AU created by me and cinnamononions where Enzan's father died in a car "accident" (which wasn't really an accident) and Yuuichiro became his new Legal Guardian, which led to Enzan living at the Hikari's house while the police investigates the mysterious circumstances of said "accident".**

It started one night after a mission in which the boys had to perform Cross Fusion.

When a huge truck loaded with fuel had been hijacked and was about to hit against a mall, Netto and Enzan, Cross Fused with their respective NetNavis Rockman and Blues, were the ones who had to physically stop it, as the amount of viruses was just too much to be taken care of in time to make the vehicle stop safely. They saved countless lives that day, that was for sure, but once they were back home all they wanted was a shower and sleep. Their Navis were tired as well, soon going into Sleep Mode even before their operators finished their showers to go sleep.

The next day was slow, with nothing interesting, aside from the News still talking about how the famous Net Saviors had saved the day one more time. Since it was Sunday, the boys didn't have to go to school and were just dragging themselves around in the house, quite bored. At some point, Rock and Blues logged into their Copyroids to help Haruka around in the house, with Rock using a fashion chip to look like a normal teen. It was a habit of his already, even more after everyone knew about his past identity as Saito. Meanwhile, Netto and Enzan decided to distract themselves by playing some video game in the living room.

Little did they know that Blues was still feeling tired after the events from the previous day – especially since the Navi tended to not let these things show, to not worry anyone more than what they needed to. Apparently, the custom recovery program didn't run 100% on him last night and he still felt a little off. He did what he could to help Haruka and Rockman with the chores, but when he noticed he couldn't continue any longer, he just "disappeared" from view.

Only when it was time for the family to eat their lunch, that was when they finally noticed that Blues was missing. Since Rock didn't have the need to eat, he offered to go look for him while Haruka and the boys would have their meal. It didn't take him long, though, the first place he looked was in their shared bedroom.

Sure enough Blues was there, sitting on the chair before Netto's computer. Rock couldn't help but chuckle as quietly as he could: Blues had gone into Sleep Mode while still in his Copyroid. But what made Rock chuckle wasn't this, but the fact that he was mumbling something in his sleep.

Summoning some courage, the Navi boy tiptoed slowly, approaching the other, trying to listen whatever he was mumbling about.

\- Five eggs...

 _What?_

\- They ran away.

\- Who ran away?

Rock immediately covered his mouth. Damn, what if he would accidentally wake Blues up? He shouldn't have asked out loud. But he surely wasn't prepared for Blues to actually answer his question while still clearly in Sleep Mode.

\- The five eggs. They wan away.

The red Navi still groaned and positioned his head better between his arms on the desk, resuming his mumbles to finally stay still.

Rockman couldn't possibly believe what he had just witnessed. It wasn't sure if NetNavis could actually have dreams, but again, neither him or Blues were your idea of a regular Navi…

Glancing around in the room, he looked for something. It was probably inside one of the desk's drawers or inside Netto's closet. Deciding on the later, his guess was proved correct – the object he was looking for was indeed inside there. Picking it up, Rock turned it on and checked the battery level. With a satisfied nod and a grin to himself, he turned back to Blues.

The object? A camera.

Again, didn't take any long for Blues to start mumbling once more. And this time, Rockman filmed it all. He couldn't help but giggle for the entirety of the recording, as he questioned Blues about the things he was saying, to what the Red Navi actually responded to, all the while without even actually waking up.

\- Stupid eggs.

\- Did you find them, Blues?

\- No. They're green. I see red.

\- Red?

\- Red like a zebra.

Laughter. Rock had to control himself to not laugh too loud, resuming it to chuckles. He also couldn't hold back a correction.

\- But zebras are black and white.

\- Hippo.

\- What about the hippo now?

\- Green eggs. He has them. Call Hikari-san.

\- Netto-kun?

\- They're his eggs.

Back to the eggs again. Rockman would swear he'd be in tears now if he actually could cry.

After a while, Blues finally fell silent for real. Good thing he did, because the blue Navi wouldn't be able to keep it down for any longer. Finishing the recording, he uploaded the video to one of his private folders in the computer and put the camera back inside the closet, going back to the kitchen. No one understood why he was grinning and laughing to himself the rest of the day as he wouldn't tell them, but at least they knew from him that Blues was just still tired and called it a day.

What Rockman failed to do was that he forgot to turn the computer off. He also forgot to close that folder.

When Blues woke up from his nap, he noticed the CPU's light flashing and the inbuilt fan's noise. Why was it on? He was sure the computer wasn't on when he fell asleep there. Moving the mouse a bit to turn on the screen, he noticed the open folder with only one video file in it. The thumbnail showed him… Sleeping on the desk just like he was about a minute ago. What even?

Curiosity took the better of him and he double clicked the file. After a few seconds of processing, the media player opened and the video started. He couldn't see who was it that filmed this video, but the voice revealed who the "cameraman" was: Rockman. He was giggling for the entirety of the short video, while verbally poking at his apparent bad habit of sleep-talking. Blues couldn't help but let out a snort, which soon grew to become a suppressed chuckle. Not because of his own sleep-talk, but because Rock's giggles were ridiculously adorable. While laughter and small chuckles were an usual thing between them sometimes, Blues had never heard Rock giggling like that before.

The video ended. Blues replayed it. Then again. And one more time. By the end, he had his left elbow leaning on the desk with his head resting on his hand, staring at the computer screen with a soft smile. He definitely would have to find a way to keep a copy of that video for himself without Enzan knowing.


End file.
